regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Here We Go
Here We Go is song sung by Code Blue. It is sung in the episode Coney Island - The Musical! Lyrics *'All': ♪Be heard, Be strong, Be proud♪ *'Mordecai': ♪I wanna make some noise♪ *'All': ♪Stand up, Come on, Be loud♪ *'Rigby': ♪We're gonna raise our voice♪ *'All': ♪Come on, Come on, Come on♪ *'Spider-Man': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Ice Man': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Fire Star': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Nova': ♪Hey now♪ *'Iron Fist': ♪we no longer wait around♪ *'Power Man': ♪My team stronger than weights now♪ *'White Tiger': ♪Keeps on growing♪ *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': ♪Our muscles keeps on showing♪ *'Power Woman': ♪We came here to make a change♪ *'Liz Allan/Fire Star': ♪We came here to rearrange♪ *'Agent Venom': ♪We came here cause we believe♪ *'Superior Spider-Man': ♪While I've got the microphone♪ *'Spider-Man 1602': ♪Make sure how i feel is known♪ *'Spider-Man 2211': ♪All for one we rock the zone♪ *'Spider-Man 2099': ♪How I feel to each his own♪ *'Wonder Man': ♪All my people treat em right♪ *'Scarlet Witch': ♪We reserve the right to fight♪ *'Quicksilver': ♪For what we want, for what we need♪ *'Crystal': ♪To the front we shall proceed♪ *'Julia Carpenter/Spider-Woman': ♪Here we come and we're ready to♪ *'Mattie Franklin/Spider-Woman': ♪go, go, go♪ *'Mockingbird': ♪Better run cause we don't take♪ *'Songbird': ♪no, no, no♪ *'Falcon': ♪So come on♪ *'All': ♪Be heard, Be strong, Be proud♪ *'Dan Zembrovski': ♪I wanna make some noise♪ *'All': ♪Stand up, Come on, Be loud♪ *'Troll Moko': ♪We're gonna raise our voice♪ *'All': ♪Come on, Come on, Come on♪ *'Amanda Highborn': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Randy Cunningham/The Ninja': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Howard Weinerman': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Sunfire': ♪We're motivated (motivated)♪ *'Vision': ♪We're aggravated (aggravated)♪ *'Jocasta': ♪We're dedicated♪ *'Ant-Man': ♪So now you better play fair♪ *'Wasp': ♪determination (and) will power♪ *'Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider': ♪With consideration♪ *'Ultimate Spider-Woman': ♪we will devour♪ *'Winter Soldier': ♪We're on our own♪ *'Ben Tennyson': ♪But we are one♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪Shoulder to shoulder we'll fight until♪ *'Gwen Tennyson': ♪we see the sun♪ *'Kevin Levin': ♪It's just a matter of time♪ *'Rad Dudesman': ♪Before you see our way♪ *'Kenneth Tennyson': ♪We fight with all of our lives♪ *'Ester': ♪We do this everyday♪ *'Manny Armstrong': ♪Here we come and we're ready to♪ *'Helen Wheels': ♪go, go, go♪ *'Alan Albright': ♪Better run cause we don't take♪ *'Yellowjacket': ♪no, no, no♪ *'Rita DeMara/Yellowjacket': ♪So come on♪ *'All': ♪Be heard, Be strong, Be proud♪ *'Electro-Proof Spider-Man': ♪I wanna make some noise♪ *'All': ♪Stand up, Come on, Be loud♪ *'Camelot Spider-Man': ♪We're gonna raise our voice♪ *'All': ♪Come on, Come on, Come on♪ *'Moon Knight': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Shang-Chi': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Big Time Spider-Man': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'All': ♪Be heard, Be strong, Be proud♪ *'Framed Spider-Man': ♪I wanna make some noise♪ *'All': ♪Stand up, Come on, Be loud♪ *'Fantastic Five Spider-Man': ♪We're gonna raise our voice♪ *'All': ♪Come on, Come on, Come on♪ *'Gash Jumon': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Kal Hyugu': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Sage Karasukumo': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Sheila': Yeah! *'Sissy': I said we're tired of this! *'Tammy': We're going to stand up for what we believe in! *'Minda': We might be on our own! *'Lili': But we are one! *'Ali': Everybody ready? Come on, Let's go! *'All': ♪Be heard, Be strong, Be proud♪ *'Justus': ♪I wanna make some noise♪ *'All': ♪Stand up, Come on, Be loud♪ *'Yottoko Jo': ♪We're gonna raise our voice♪ *'All': ♪Come on, Come on, Come on♪ *'Diane': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Helena': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Boomerang': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'All': ♪Be heard, Be strong, Be proud♪ *'Sergio': ♪I wanna make some noise♪ *'All': ♪Stand up, Come on, Be loud♪ *'Tsuki Hoshina': ♪We're gonna raise our voice♪ *'All': ♪Come on, Come on, Come on♪ *'Renzo Ichijo': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Denby Igan': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Dail Sawa': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ Category:Songs Category:Songs on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited